detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor (CyberLife Tower)
This article is about the Connor-60 character. For other meanings, see Connor (disambiguation). RK800 #313 248 317 - 60 or Connor is an RK800 model android. He is an advanced prototype that is designed to assist humans investigating cases involving deviant androids. He only appears if Connor succeeds at disarming the trap set up by CyberLife security in CyberLife Tower. His mission is to destroy the deviant Connor. Biography Pre-game The RK800 models are sent by CyberLife to Detroit City Police Department one by one, should Connor be physically destroyed in the game. Game *'If Connor finds Jericho (location), stays a machine when prompted by Markus or becomes a deviant but dies before successfully infiltrating the tower' - Amanda does not consider publishing an upgraded Connor model, RK900 necessary and this android is likely used as a spare body for the protagonist Connor. There is also no need to activate another RK800 model to confront the deviant Connor, so he as an individual is non-existent. *'If Connor becomes a deviant but dies before infiltrating the basement' - The non-deviant should exist but is never shown in-game. Hank is very likely taken hostage, but released when death of the deviant Connor is confirmed. *'If Connor becomes a deviant and successfully infiltrates the basement' - An unknown individual activates him before that and by imitating the deviant Connor's behavior, he tricks Hank and takes him hostage. He confronts the deviant Connor in the basement, forcing him to choose between saving Hank and converting the androids. Alternatively, if Hank committed suicide, Connor-60 will appear alone and shoot the deviant Connor. **Connor-60 is killed by Hank or Connor, failing to prevent the androids' waking. **Connor-60 lives while the deviant Connor is killed; he may have succeeded or failed in preventing Connor from waking the androids. **The deviant Connor initiates a transfer, swapping the RK800s' consciousnesses. Connor-60 dies in the deviant Connor's damaged body, while the latter continues on in Connor-60's body and wakes the androids. *'If Connor fails to find Jericho' - Amanda considers Connor inadequate to continue the deviancy investigation, and deactivates the RK800 model. This model along with the android is then decommissioned. *'If Connor died nine times' - Connor will either confront Markus/North at the recall center/cyberlife store or watch as Markus delivers a speech after they won their freedom through a peaceful demonstration and has the option to kill the deviant leader, spare them, die trying or die succeeding. Abilities This Connor is speculated to have physical abilities on par (likely the same) with the deviant Connor, and can use handgun. Check Connor's article for the abilities of Connor models. Appearance Connor (CyberLife Tower) is designed to bear an exact appearance as Connor when he infiltrates the tower. Referring to the latter's appearance, the non-deviant Connor wears a semi-formal jacket, white shirt, tie, and dark jeans. This is identical to the initial appearance of Connor in The Hostage and the non-deviant's only appearance. This Connor has access to the uploaded memory of the deviant Connor and is capable of imitating his appearance and behavior to an extraordinary degree, to the extent that Hank Anderson is fooled by him. Personality As a non-deviant, this Connor exhibits the exact behavior of the protagonist Connor if he chooses to stay machine, having never experienced the events that led to Connor becoming deviant. He shows disappointment in deviant Connor over his betrayal of Amanda, CyberLife and his machine nature. He even taunts the other Connor with killing Hank. He also lies when he doesn't know that much about Hank. Hank despises this android to mock him with imitation of Connor's behavior and calls him a "Sack of shit", also stating that the non-deviant is full of lies. Relation with Amanda While this Connor states that he follows Amanda's will to remain a machine, Amanda shows a contrary reaction if deviant Connor succeeds in converting the androids in CyberLife Tower. While Amanda sees both the machine and the protagonist as tools of CyberLife, she (representing CyberLife) sees deviancy as an unexpected but welcome outcome, claiming Connor's deviancy is one possibility that surpasses the expectations of CyberLife. Therefore, she sees the failure of machine Connor against the deviant a favorable outcome. Amanda ultimately prefers a deviant that can be controlled over a non-deviant (which is designed to be controlled), but not before proving the deviant is stronger than its counterpart. Considering CyberLife could already activate all androids in the basement before Connor arrives, thwarting the converting process in advance, it is heavily implied this Connor is used as a tool specifically to test the deviancy and societal capability of the protagonist, and Hank Anderson is unknowingly chosen as test subject of Connor's acceptance in society. Notes * This Connor will always have the serial number #313 248 317 - 60, regardless of how many times Connor has died. * If Connor was able to wake up the android and dies with Hank. Connor-60 will panic when the androids wake up. Video Gallery References Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists